Officer Down: Shopping With Daddy
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Title kinda says it. Aaron and Mattie go shopping. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright, we're passed Aaron acting like an idiot. I know, about time. I've got a happy story here for ya. At least I hope it'll be happy. I'm aiming for it to be that way. It's just gonna be a short little thing. Mainly Aaron and Mattie. *shakes head* With all the different stories I got, it's a wonder I can keep it all straight. Anywho, like I said, it'll be a Daddy/Daughter story. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I only own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron smiled at Mattie as he dressed her in a purple and green onesie and jumper that Garcia had gotten. The jumper was purple with green smiley faces all over it. Aaron had taken one look at it and shaken his head. Yeah, that was definitely a Garcia present.

Emily was sleeping, having been up most of the night with their daughter and since they needed groceries, Aaron decided to take Mattie with him so she wouldn't disturb Emily's much needed rest.

"Alright kiddo," Aaron said as he lifted Mattie into his arms. "we're all ready to go, I left a note with Mommy so she knows where we are. It is time to go shopping."

He grabbed Mattie's diaper bag from the shelf under the changing table and left Mattie's room. Holding Mattie carefully with one hand, Aaron grabbed his keys, slid on his ankle holster and gun, set the alarm and locked the door as they left.

He smirked to himself. "Been a while since I had to balance a baby while leaving." he looked at Mattie. "Don't worry, Daddy's not insane for talking to himself. That's Uncle Dave."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron got Mattie's carrier settled on the seat of the carriage before starting to move through the isles of the store.

"Alright," Aaron said as he pulled out the list. "first is diapers because you," he tickled Mattie's foot. "my dear use entirely too many. A lot more then I remember your brother using."

Since finally confiding in Emily, it had gotten easier for Aaron to talk about his son. He still felt extremely sad but knew he couldn't let it overwhelm him or he would be no use to Emily and Mattie.

Grabbing the correct diapers for his baby girl, Aaron finished picking things up in the baby isle, a couple more bottles, they had let Morgan feed Mattie once. Never again. A package of wipes was also on the list and Aaron dropped them in the carriage.

"Okay, now that you're taken care of," Aaron said, talking to the baby again. People were starting to give him weird looks but he ignored them. He loved talking to Mattie, just like he had with Jack. "we need to pick up a few things for Mommy."

Heading down the isle with shampoo and body wash, Aaron grabbed the ones he knew Emily used, along with a bottle of her lotion. He knew she wasn't out but also knew she would be before they went shopping again.

Next up was grabbing two gallons of ice cream. One of Emily's favorite flavor and one of Aaron's. After getting a few more things, Aaron made his way to the check out, still talking with Mattie as he went.

"Hopefully Mommy will still be sleeping when we get home," Aaron said as he waited in line. "and we'll be able to start a nice dinner for her cause she's been really tired lately and doing a lot," he stroked Mattie's cheek. "for both of us and I think she deserves to have us do something for her. Right?"

Mattie, of course didn't say anything but she latched onto Aaron's finger. Aaron smiled.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily woke up slowly as a wonderful smell filled her nose. Sitting up, she saw it was just after five at night. She'd woken up around two and found Aaron's note on the pillow beside her head. Figuring Aaron would wake her when he and Mattie got back, Emily had gone back to sleep. Getting up, Emily made her way downstairs and smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Mattie's baby seat was sitting on the counter, facing the stove and Aaron was talking to her as he cooked.

"Looks like you two have been busy." Emily said.

Aaron faced Emily with a smile. "Look who's up, Mattie."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, kinda a weird end but it's how I wanted it. Hope that wasn't too cute for everyone but I felt it was needed after what I've put you through the last four stories. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
